


Apotheosis

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [736]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are at the zoo.





	Apotheosis

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/07/2001 for the word [apotheosis](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/07/apotheosis).
> 
> apotheosis  
> Elevation to divine rank or stature;deification.  
> An exalted or glorified example; a model of excellence or perfection of a kind.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #389 Zoo.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Apotheosis

“Which one is the apotheosis of the animal kingdom?” Tony posed thoughtfully to Gibbs as they strolled through the zoo.

Gibbs just looked at Tony with an explanation please expression.

“You know, which animal is the glorified example of perfection for the animal kingdom? Is it the apes? The lion? Which is it? What do you think?” It wasn’t technically a date, but Tony would take every chance he had to get inside Gibbs head.

Gibbs just gave Tony a look as if to say really?

“Come on, Jethro. Which animal do you think it is?” Tony wheedled.

Finally, completely deadpan, Gibbs offered, “Whichever one you’re related to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
